1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mixed mode communication apparatus, and more particularly to a mixed mode communication apparatus which is capable of adding to the body of a document to be transmitted to specific called stations information which is added at high frequency by a simple manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a document processor for preparing a mixed mode document, which contains both character data blocks and image data blocks. The document prepared by this type of apparatus is transmitted to another document processing apparatus which then prints out or displays the received document.
Before transmission of the document, a calling or transmitting station communicates with a called or receiving station for getting the information on the communication functions of the called station. Then, it selects the best communication mode, and starts transmission of document data. Since this communication apparatus has a multiple of functions, much time is taken for selecting the best communication mode. This is disadvantageous.
To reduce the time for communication mode selection, there is proposed a communication apparatus of a type which contains data on the communication functions of the called stations in a registering manner, and refers to the function data before document data communication (Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. Sho. 63-70659).
The just-mentioned communication apparatus still has the following problems.
The apparatus a tendency to add the same type of information to documents which are to be transmitted frequently to specific other stations. Examples of the same type of information are the addresses and names of addressees and addressers and stereotyped expressions or cliche.
Because the stereotyped information is prepared and added to the document body, every document transmission results in time-consuming and troublesome work. The prior communication apparatus succeeds in reducing the time needed to select the best communication mode, but takes no measure for improvement of the working efficiency.
A terminal device in which title data can be added to the document body is disclosed in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. Sho. 64-24567. Title data, together with document data, is stored in the terminal device. When the device is operated for printing, the title data is read out and printed out as a header or footer.
In the terminal device, a relatively short stereotyped message, or title data, can be printed out on plural pages, which form a page set. However, it is impossible to correspondingly transmit the stereotyped data, together with the related document data, to different called stations and to cause them to print the data, since title data is stored association with document data.